


Outside But Never In

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, High School, M/M, Pastel!dan and punk!phil - Freeform, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil have a secret relationship. They both have a reputation to uphold and only see each other outside of school. Will they be able to find a way to make their relationship known?





	1. Chapter 1

Dan and Phil walked into school five minutes after each other. Phil, the terrifying punk and Dan, the soft pastel boy. The problem was that they were dating. Had been for about three years. It had to be kept hidden from everyone. That was the worst part.  
Dan went over to his locker and started to grab his books when Phil walked over. Why was he here? They'd be seen!  
"Dan, coffee after school okay," Phil whispered softly in his ear. Dan smiled and nodded. He slammed his locker shut and walked to his first class. He sat down in his desk and saw the school asshole, Trevor, walking over. Trevor sat down and started talking a mile a minute.  
"So Dan. Would you be interested in going on a date with me this weekend," he grimaced. "I'm sorry but I had to. It was a dare." Dan smiled sarcastically and said nothing. Trevor really wasn't worth his time or breath. Class started right at that moment and saved Dan from Trevor's bullshit.  
The day passed slowly and painfully. He needed to talk with Phil. To acknowledge him and feel his presence. The day ended and he ran out of the school to his car. He drove to their coffee shop and sat at their table in the back. Phil soon arrived and sat with him.  
"Dan we need to talk about our relationship," Phil said. "We've been dating for three years now but we can't act on it unless we're hidden in some dingy coffee shop or something!"  
"I know Phil! And it hurts to have go do this," Dan whispered. "But we both have reputations and completely different lives." This was a common conversation between them. They tried to figure it out but it was difficult. There were so many factors that played into what was happening. What were they supposed to do?  
"Phil," Dan said.  
"Yes, Dan?"  
"I just want you to know that I love you."  
"I know," Phil sighed. "And I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil sat in his room blasting MCR. Jesus, what were they going to do? It wasn't only his friends and people at school he had to keep a secret from; it was his parents too. He didn't know how they would react to something like this. They thought Dan was just a close friend and he was in Phil's house.  
He decided to call Dan. He needed to hear his voice for just a little while. He pulled up Dan's number and called. The phone rang twice and Dan picked up.  
"Hey, babe," Phil said.  
"Phil! What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. What are you wearing?"  
"Nothing that you'll be interested in," Dan teased. Phil knew it was probably something horrendously pink or blue. That was his favorite thing about Dan. He wasn't afraid to wear what he liked. They were both silent. The beautiful thing about that was that their silence wasn't weird or uncomfortable. It was perfect.  
Phil told Dan he loved him and hung up. He had homework to do but hell, when did he ever do homework? He decided to sketch instead. He picked up a pencil and closed his eyes. He opened them and set pencil to paper. Phil never started with an idea. He just let the pencil lead him. As lines began to form, he saw that it was Dan he was drawing. Curls everywhere and smile wide. Dan was his favorite thing to draw. He was in love with his soft lines and curves.  
This. This was the worst thing about hiding their relationship. He wanted to be able to yell from the rooftops how much he loved Dan. Why did they have to hide? Why couldn't they be open about all of it? He wished and prayed that one day they could walk somewhere and not feel as if all eyes were on them when they held hands. One day hopefully, but not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay holy fuck! I am so so so surprised that this has gotten as many hits as it has! This is my first fanfic ever so I mean... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and feel free to leave any comments regarding suggestions or ideas for a scene!


	3. Chapter 3

School was going to be hell today. Dan could feel it. He had painted his nails last night and felt very pretty and soft. Dan made an effort to look good every day. Today, however, he had about three million tests and upped the outfit ante.   
When he walked into the school building, he heard a few catcalls.   
"Damn Danny! Looking mighty fine today, aren't we?"   
"Who you dressed up for?"  
"Shake it baby!"  
He knew they were making fun of him, but it still pissed him off. He scoffed and walked faster still. He stopped at his locker and felt someone behind him.   
"Yes," Dan sighed. He turned around and saw the most popular boy in school behind him. His heart stopped for just a moment. He might be completely infatuated with Phil but this boy was absolutely gorgeous. His name was Jacob and he was beautiful.   
"So, Dan, I was wondering if you ever wanted to go out sometime," Jacob grinned, the grin that made everyone's heart beat just a little faster.   
"I'm dreadfully sorry but I'm already taken," Dan exclaimed. Jacob's face immediately changed. He looked angry and disgusted.   
"Okay, no one says no to me," he snarled. "Especially not a faggot like you!" Dan felt himself shrink closer to his locker. If worse came to worse, he could slap this jerk with a book. Suddenly, Jacob was on the floor with Phil standing over him.   
"Jacob, don't be an arrogant piece of shit," Phil said brusquely. "He has every right to say no to someone like you." Phil then quickly stalked off. Dan felt tears on his cheeks. Why the fuck was he even crying? How was it that Phil was always there for Dan even when Dan thought he could handle something. Phil would do anything for Dan and Dan would do anything for Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of cliché again. But that's what I'm going for. DID ANYONE SEE THAT DAN PAINTED HIS NAILS AND CALLED HIMSELF A SOFT BOY? That made my day!! Anyway, I hope you all have a lovely day!


	4. Chapter 4

Dan decided he wanted to try a new style today. Pastel goth. Platform shoes with spikes were in his closet from the time he went through that intense emo phase. And he decided to be daring and wear a black skirt with his pink jumper. Purple matte lipstick was a last addition.   
"Don't you look nice today," his mom exclaimed while walking toward him. Dan smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"I wanted to try something new," he said while walking out of the door. The walk to school wasn't long so he didn't sweat too much. He passed Phil on the way in and Phil's eyes widened beyond what seemed to be humanly possible. Dan winked at him and smiled.   
When he entered the building, the principal stopped him, "So, Daniel. A new style I presume?" Dan nodded quickly and pointed to his class.   
"I have to go to class, I'm sorry," he whispered. The principal scared the shit out of him and he liked to get away as quickly as possible. He ran into the bathroom when the principal was out of sight so he could check his makeup. Phil just happened to saunter in at the same time as he had walked in.   
"Looking mighty fine today, Howell," he smirked. Dan blushed and looked at Phil.   
"Thanks, I just wanted to try something different today."  
"Well, keep it up because I like it!" Phil kissed him quickly on the lips and walked out slowly. Dan blushed even more and felt a huge smile on his face. Jesus, Phil could make him flustered faster than anyone else.   
Jacob was leaning on the wall when Dan walked out, "You and Phil seem pretty... intimate, wouldn't you say?" Dan stopped in his tracks and looked slowly over at Jacob. Dan walked over to him and towered over Jacob.   
"I swear to God, if you tell anyone I will rip your fucking throat out. This is not your secret to have or know," Dan snarled. "Do not test me." Jacob just laughed and walked off. Dan needed to tell Phil. He called his phone.   
"Phil. Jacob knows," Dan cried.   
"How?"  
"He heard us talking in the bathroom."  
"Oh shit, okay. Meet me at the coffee shop after school," Phil said.   
"Okay. I love you!"  
"I love you more," Phil said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut sorry kiddos. And the lipstick and overall pastel goth look was for Emma_fandoms_forever(that's right, right?)! Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, if Jacob knows, we're fucked," Phil said. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Maybe this meant he and Dan could finally be open about everything. There was also the risk of it being found out and then they would have to break up. No. He couldn't entertain that idea. He wouldn't. He loved Dan too much to leave him. Dan wouldn't last... No, that was wrong. Phil wouldn't last.   
"Okay so we could come out or we could pray and hope that Jacob doesn't say anything," Dan suggested. "But I honestly don't think Jacob will keep this to himself." Phil grabbed Dan's hand and kissed his knuckles.   
"Well, I won't leave you no matter what happens," Phil choked out. He could fell a lump in his throat and tears were trying to make their way down his face. Dan looked at him with such love in his eyes and that broke Phil's reserve. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he whispered. Dan laughed softly and leaned over the table to give him a kiss.   
"Phil. I love you, you know that, right," Dan murmured. "I think we should just be open about it! Screw what other people might think!" Phil laughed and felt a smile growing on his face. He nodded and kissed Dan deeply.   
They left the coffee shop and waited for the next day with nervous anticipation. When school began they still walked in five minutes after the other. Dan walked in first and was immediately bombarded by Jacob and his goons.   
"So, fag, how was your date with Phil?" Jacob circled him like a lion stalking its prey. Dan smiled broadly and gave him a thumbs up. Phil then walked in and Jacob pounced on him. It was all so sudden that Dan didn't know what had happened until it was too late. Jacob punched Phil right in the face, breaking his nose in the process.   
"NO! STOP!" Dan ran over to the small huddle of jocks surrounding Phil. They were repeatedly kicking him and Dan was screaming and sobbing. They cackled and decided they had done enough and left. Why was no one helping Dan and Phil? Dan hugged Phil's beaten and bruised body and wept.   
Phil smiled, "Hey, it's okay!" He attempted to sit up and immediately flopped back onto the floor. Dan hugged him tighter still and they sat on the floor together in mutual pain for each other and for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one kinda hurt me to write. I think the next chapter might be the end and I have a solid plan to make it amazing and fluffy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love all of you!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Phil had been in the hospital for a few days now. He had a broken rib and quite a few bruises. Dan was still going to school and hating every minute of it. He was getting weird looks from students and teachers alike. The only time he was even remotely happy was when he was at Phil's bedside.  
Jacob had been expelled from the school. But the damage had been done. Dan was hurting for Phil and for himself. He felt horrible and selfish but all he wanted to do was wallow in self-pity.  
"I'm going to the hospital," he told his mom. She looked at him sadly and nodded.  
"Oh Danny. Why didn't you talk to me about this," she whispered. "I could have helped you!" Dan stared at his mother. She obviously knew he was gay. She'd known before he had been ready to admit it to her or even to himself.  
"I don't know," Dan murmured. "I guess I just thought you wouldn't be willing to help me." she laughed and smiled at him lovingly.  
"I'll always be here to help you!" She pulled him into a hug. He let a few tears slip out and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes she pushed him to the door. He needed to go to the hospital.  
He arrived there within about half an hour and ran into the building. He had to check in but that only took a second. Phil's room was only a few doors down and Dan simply walked in. There was another person there. Phil's mom.  
She had tears going down her face and Phil was looking at her solemnly. Phil then shifted his gaze to Dan and looked at him with sadness and love.  
"You're gay," his mother cried. "I can't believe I didn't know!" Phil's mother didn't seem very angry or even sad. She almost seemed... happy?  
"I'm glad you found the courage to tell me!" she hugged Phil tenderly and then pulled Dan into the hug. Phil chuckled softly and asked for a moment with Dan. His boyfriend.  
"I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow," he exclaimed. "We can finally be open about our relationship." Dan grinned and grabbed Phil's hand.  
"Yeah, we will," he said. They sat like that for hours just talking. Talking about their relationship, what would come after high school. University? Marriage? That one seemed a little far off but maybe one day it could happen. Who knows what the future might hold for them?  
School was about to start and Dan and Phil had come here together.  
"Ready?" Phil grasped Dan's hand tightly. Dan nodded and smiled. They walked in together, not five minutes after each other. Never again.  
School was going to be amazing today. Dan could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a ride!! This is the last chapter of this fic but I will most certainly write more thanks for reading and have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I know how cliché the plot is. I think it's cute but that's just me. It's a wee bit short but I will definitely compensate for that in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
